Poisonous
by S A Logan
Summary: AU. "I felt my mouth go dry as I looked up at the group of men. They were just as startled to see me as I was to see them. I couldn't help but tremble as their cold steel pressed at my neck…"
1. Prologue

**Author stuff: My first continuous tale on here. I'm rather pleased with how this is concluded. I would like it to be known that I started work on this before **_**Mirror, Mirror**_** and **_**Snow-white and the Huntsman**_** were even a thing. I would also like it to be known that the next fairy tale remake that will be done by Hollywood will either be **_**Cinderella**_** or **_**Sleeping Beauty**_**. **

**Most of this was written before the death of my Papa (my grandfather). His memorial service was everything I needed; it gave me the time to grieve and the comfort I needed to let him go to whatever lays beyond this life. It hurts, still, but I feel better about things and I'm happy my Nana (my grandmother) is finally able to mourn without the three and forty (7 sons and daughters, 17 grandchildren, and 19 great-grandchildren) of us over at her home each day.**

**I want to dedicate this story to my Papa — who scared me until I was seventeen — and my Nana — who puts up with all of us no matter what.**

**This story is also dedicated to the woman who introduced me to **_**Harry Potter **_**in 1998. May she be forever creative and a lover of novels.**

**Summary: Princess Lily Evans lost her mother before she was even born. Her father, after six years, remarried; however, this stepmother prefers her older sister Petunia to her. Petunia is trained to be the perfect princess, while Lily rebels any chance she has.**

**When Lily turns sixteen, her stepmother decides that has had enough. The new Queen takes her out into the forest for a picnic. Lily figures it to simply be a one-on-one between the two. But it's something else. It is only through luck (or perhaps it isn't) that Lily is able to escape into the hands of seven thieves…**

_**AU. "I felt my mouth go dry as I looked up at the group of men. They were just as startled to see me as I was to see them. I couldn't help but tremble as their cold steel pressed at my neck…"  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: I have no legal ownership over any of the recognizable characters or plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Poisonous<strong>

**By S A Logan**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, so very long ago, there was a beautiful young woman. She was named Liliana, after her mother's mother. Her mother died shortly after she gave birth, leaving her to the care of her father. The man had no desire to be without a wife, so he married again. The second woman had two daughters of her own; both of them had little want with Liliana. So, the girl was forced to cook, clean, and take care of the older sisters.

One fine day, news spread that the Duke was holding a three-day ball to find a wife for his eldest son. The beautiful young woman pleaded with her stepmother to allow her to join her parents and her sisters to the festivities. She was rejected.

One the first night, the young woman went to her mother's grave and wept. Her mother's spirit came to her in the form of birds. They delivered to her a gown of gold and silver, and a pair of slippers embroidered with silk and silver.

The young woman shed herself of her clothes and slipped into the gown. She tucked her feet neatly into the slippers, relishing the feeling of silk. She looked so different from herself once she washed her face and hands.

At the ball, her parents and stepsisters did not recognize her. They, like many of the other guests, thought she was a foreign princess. The duke's son fell in love with her upon first glance. They danced together, he refusing to allow any one else the honour of being with her.

When the evening came, she told him farewell and left; she returned to her father's home. The duke's son followed her and when her father returned that night, he pleaded with the man to let him see the beautiful maiden whom had stolen his heart.

"It surely cannot be Liliana." her father thought to himself. So, they searched the house and found only Liliana dressed in her rags and dirt streaking her face. Crestfallen for not finding the beautiful maiden, the duke's son returned to his home.

The next day, the festival began anew. Lilliana's parents and stepsisters returned to the ball, leaving her behind. The beautiful young woman returned to her mother's grave and pleaded with the birds. They brought to her a more splendid gown and slippers than the day before.

She returned to the festival and danced with the prince all day long again. And, again, when evening came around, she left. The young nobleman followed her to her father's home and like the day before waited for him to return, pleading to let him see the beautiful maiden whom had stolen his heart.

"It surely cannot be Liliana." her father thought to himself. So, they searched the house and once again found only Liliana dressed in her rags and dirt streaking her face. The prince once more returned home, crestfallen.

On the third day, when her parents and stepsisters went to the last day of the ball, she went to her mother's grave and asked the birds for their help. They delivered to her a dress whose splendour had never been seen anywhere and slippers of soft gold.

When she appeared in this dress, no one knew what to say. They were all too wonder-struck to usher a word passed their lips.

The duke's son again only danced with her all day long. And when evening came once again, she slipped away. But this time, the nobleman had a plan; he'd had his servants spread a sticky tack on the ground in the direction of her father's home. Her left gold slipper stuck to it.

When he picked it up, he saw what it was made of, and that it was small and slender. The next morning, he told his father that he would only marry the maiden whose foot fit the slipper perfectly and his father agreed.

The two stepsisters were very glad, for they had very pretty feet. When the eldest went to put the slipper on, her mother advised her to cut off her toes, handing her the knife. "For when you are queen," she said, "you will never have to go anywhere on foot." The eldest sister did as she was advised and concealed her pain. When the duke's son saw her, he knew that she must be his beloved, took her upon his horse to be his bride, and rode off. As they passed the grave, Lilliana's mother in the form of birds, saw them and cried out,

"There they go, there they go! But, oh! it is the wrong bride. The shoe does not fit, there is blood, Not your beloved at all."

The duke's son looked down at the slipper and saw the blood. He took her back and asked the younger stepsister to try on the shoe.

She, too, was advised by her mother, "For when you are queen," she said, "you will never go anywhere on foot." The sister took the knife and cut off her heel, squeezed her foot into the slipper and concealed her pain from the nobleman. When the duke's son saw her, he knew that she must be his beloved, took her upon his horse to be his bride, and rode off. As they passed the grave, the birds again saw them and cried out,

"There they go, there they go! But, oh! it is the wrong bride. The shoe does not fit, there is blood, Not your beloved at all."

Again, the young man looked down and saw the blood. He took her back too and asked the father, "Do you have any other daughter?"

"No," the man said, "only the girl my dead wife behind, little Liliana. She could never be your beautiful maiden, she is too stunted."

But the nobleman demanded that she try on the slipper. The mother stopped her and said, "Oh, no, she is much too dirty." Again, the duke's son demanded for her, and so Liliana had to appear.

First, she washed her face clean and curtseyed to the nobleman. He held out the golden slipper to her. She sat down and slipped her feet out of the heavy boots she normally wore and into the slipper. It fit perfectly, much to everyone's amazement. She stood and looked the duke's son in the eye and he knew she was the beautiful maiden he had danced with.

The mother and her daughters were angered, paling as they gaped. They could simply not believe that Liliana was the bride he had searched for. But the nobleman set her on his horse and rode off. As they passed her mother's grave, the birds saw them and cried out,

"There they go, there they go! And, oh! it is the right bride. The shoe does fit, there is no blood, This is truly your beloved."

Because Liliana was so kind and forgiving, she invited her parents and her stepsisters to their wedding. The eldest sister walked to Lilliana's left and the younger to her right. As punishment for their misgivings, each sister was pecked in the eye rendering them blind for the rest of their days. Their mother was treated none the better; the birds blinded her and they pecked off her tongue, for she had poisoned her daughter's minds with her lies and falsehoods.

But despite everything, Liliana loved them dearly and gave them rooms in the castle so that they may live in the same luxury as she.

It was not very long before the young man was made duke and his wife was made duchess, and it was much sooner than that then Liliana became pregnant with their first child. She bore a lovely girl with big grey eyes and hair the colour of honey. They named her Petunia, after the new duke's mother. She was well received and loved by all of their dukedom's peoples.

Some months later, they found that they were expecting another child. It was in her ninth month of pregnancy, that the duchess found herself and her husband travelling by carriage through the woods. It had been a harsh trip coming back from a visit to his mother, and it was only made worse by the wolves that decided to attack them.

In all the excitement, the duchess found herself starting to give birth to their second child. However, as their carriage was overturned by the wolves, she died. The duke had no other choice then to cut open his wife's belly and save the unborn child.

When he finally made it back to the castle, he was toting the babe in one arm and the injured driver in the other. It was announced that it was a little girl, with hair as red as the juiciest autumn apples and eyes as green as the young leaves.

The duke thought for a while, mulling over what his wife had wanted to name the child and what he had wanted to name her. Finally, he settled on naming her Lily, after her beautiful mother…

* * *

><p><strong>Author stuff cont'd: Fairy tales are best started with "Once upon a time," and they end best with "and they lived happily together for the rest of their days." However, the interesting tale is what happens in between those stock phrases that enrapture us in tales that are so binding to our lives that we immediately relate to them so quickly it is frightening.<strong>

**I want to shake everyone, make them realise that these tales we grew up with aren't the way we know them. They are horror stories that men told one another, hoping to make the other piss their pants in the late nights after a hunt. They aren't the same tales Jacob and Wilhelm rewrote for the children audience.**

**This is a tale about a young girl whose life is hanging on by a thread and her only hope is to trust criminals… and hope she doesn't die by their hand or worse. **

…**That would actually be a great summary. *shrugs* I like the one I have, though. It's enticing in its way.**

**On a lighter note of things, I decided to pick up **_**The Hunger Games**_**. I curse myself because I passed over the trilogy so many times when they were first being released. I never thought to pick them up beforehand. While I go and kick myself (and read), take the time to tell me your thoughts, be they good or bad.**


	2. Chapter I

**Author stuff: I explained the concept of **_**The Hunger Games**_** to my mother. I don't think she's very interested in picking up the books, sadly. My sister (who never reads the same books I do and likes them) is very interested. Bonding moment in time? Maybe.**

**On that note, I finished the first book (and the second), and I'm reading the third right now. I haven't gotten far in it but I'm loving it as much as the previous two. If you haven't picked them up already, they're well worth the read. **

**I mapped out the rest of this story. If I'm right, there'll be thirty chapters, prologue and epilogue included. Before my editing, it was two and thirty chapters long. Two of the chapters I deemed unnecessary, as they could be combined with the previous chapter.**

**The majority of this chapter was written listening to Almost Like Sakura's "Like a Drama" EP album. Great band, you should look them up.**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

When I was born, I was considered a miracle to both my parents. They were told that my mother would never be able to conceive and yet I was born. So, in my honour, my parents built two fountains. One ran of wine and the other ran of oil.

For years, the fountains ran smoothly. I was five when they finally ran out. A woman, tall and willowy with the palest shade of blonde hair I've ever seen and the coldest blue eyes was the last receiver of my parents' gift. However, after she had sopped up the last drops, the ball I had been playing with crashed into the containers she was containing. They broke on the ground in triangle shaped pieces. The wine looked like blood as it was soaked up in to the ground; the oil, dew on the green grass.

I don't recall exactly everything she said to me that day, but I have dreams about it. They're nightmares, really. Her face flushed and eyes wild. She was beautiful and frightening. Her lips were curled cruelly in to a sneer.

In my dreams, she always repeats: "You are damn lucky, boy, that your father is as respected as he is. If not, I would off you in a second. I may not be able to lay a physical hand on you, but an imprecation should do just fine. You will not be truly happy in your life until you find a girl of snow white and fire red. Only she can bring you what you need in life."

It doesn't sound particularly terrifying but I had been young when she said it to me. And I can tell you, that she was right. I had moments, little bursts, of happiness but I never was really happy.

* * *

><p>"Are you getting ready for the day?" my mother asked as she tried to subdue the mess that was my hair. She gave up with a sigh and said, "Just like your father."<p>

She always said this and I suppose it could be true. There are a few things that are always inherited by the Potter men. The first is their messy hair; mine was no exception to that rule, although the hair tends to tame as we age. The second is their fondness for women with red hair; my mother's is more of an amber than red but in the right lighting it is certain that this is true. A coinciding factor with that, is that our red haired women tend to be stubborn. The last is that our children have their mother's eyes; like my predecessors, I inherited my mother's eyes.

I can really on smile at my mother, because she's always been the strong one and the one who could set my father and me straight. It is hilarious — or so I've been told — to watch the two of us are scolded by her. My mother is a tiny woman with lovely hair and shining hazel eyes. My father and I are tall — I'm rather gawky looking compared to my father. One can only imagine how humorous it can be.

I wonder if I'll be scolded again today.

"James," my mother said, "as you know my niece and her sons are visiting us today. Please do take care to treat them the way you would me. Walburga can be unpleasant, I know, but I need you to make a good impression on her. After that, you can be as reckless as you wish."

"Yes, mother." I said, straightening my clothes. "Am I presentable?"

"As presentable as you can be."

"You said my cousin Walburga has sons. How many?"

"Two; Sirius and Regulus. Sirius a year older than you and Regulus is either four or five years your junior. They are both very nice boys, James. Be nice to them."

"I will, mother." I said smiling.

A knock at the door, signalled us that the carriage carrying my mother's relatives had been spotted. My mother collected her skirts and nodded for me to follow.

The walk to the main entrance felt longer than normal and was void of any conversation. The only sounds were the soft clicks of my mother's shoes, the soft taps of my boots, and the light clinking of the decorative sword at my hip every time it was jostled. It was very uncomfortable.

I nodded to the servants as they tucked their heads down as we passed. My mother ignored them; she wanted to greet the niece of hers as quickly as possible. Was my cousin Walburga really that horrid? I would find out soon enough.

The carriage rolled to a stop rather elegantly at the bottom of the steps leading up to the main entrance. The driver steadied the horses before hopping off, setting a stepping stool down and opening the door.

The first one out, with the help of the driver, was a stoic woman with light blonde hair and cold grey eyes. She scanned the area and settled her sights on my mother. The two women shared a nod in greeting. My cousin Walburga Black.

She was followed by two boys. One could tell they were siblings just by looking at them, but one could also tell that they had very different personalities. The older boy, Sirius, looked uncomfortable in the tight clothes that were the standard wear. And the younger, Regulus, was quite at ease.

It was also easy to tell that Regulus was the favourite. Walburga held his chubby little hand quite tightly. Sirius hung back, scowling.

My mother was not unnerved by any of this; it was if she was expecting it all. She smiled and embraced her niece as courtly women do: grasping the hands of the invited and pecking them on both cheeks.

"My dear Walburga." my mother said. "How lovely it is to see you again. And your boys are just as handsome as they were when they were younger."

"Sirius, Regulus," my cousin Walburga said through a tight smile, "say hello to your Great Aunt Dorea and her son James."

The boys mumbled their greetings to us, which I returned with as much enthusiasm. My mother again ignored their rude behaviour.

"How about we move in to the garden?" my mother asked. "I organized tea for us and it is rather lovely weather today."

"Sounds wonderful, Aunt Dorea." Walburga said.

My mother and my cousin walked side-by-side, chatting in the way two women do. Regulus continued to grasp his mother's hand tightly in his own. Sirius and I took up the rear, neither one of us wanting to speak.

Tea in the garden was a rather predictable move on my mother's part; she is quite partial to them. My great-great grandfather's wife loved to garden and most of what we have today is due to her love and care. There were many places to hide, if one wanted to escape. I often found myself wandering the many paths of the newest section, a beautiful maze made of tall hedges. It gave me time to think.

My mother and Walburga seated themselves at the lavishly decorated table, with sweets to feed hundreds of people just beyond our walls. Regulus quickly dove in; it was inevitable that he will be facing a stomach ache later.

I found myself sipping a barely sweetened cup of tea and nibbling on a pastry laden with apples. I was partial to apples and I often found myself wishing to have a grove planted within our walls. This way, I could feast on several of the tender fruits as I wandered.

Sirius seemed to have the same affection for the fruit, as we nearly finished the platter off between the two of us. He and I, although we had yet to exchange a complete sentence, got along rather well.

He smirked when he saw my reaction to how much sweetener he added into his tea. It had to taste disgusting. And he frowned when he saw how little I added.

"Have you heard?" my cousin Walburga asked my mother, sipping her tea. "The Lady Hoffman has accepted the proposal of Duke Evans."

"Has she now." my mother said incredulously. "Well, this is a surprise. And they are to wed this summer?"

"No, later this season."

"Oh my. That is quite soon for her. The Lord Hoffman passed not a moon ago."

They chatted like that for an hour or so. I think Sirius and I were relieved when my mother proposed that the two of us take a walk to get to know one another. He snagged the last two apple laden pastries as he finished off the last of his overly sweet tea.

Sirius and I found ourselves chatting about the weather as we left our mothers and the younger boy — who had stuffed himself with sweets and fallen unconscious. We were out of the hearing range of the trio when he changed up the conversation.

"Is that all you do for fun around here?" he asked. "Have tea in the garden? Chat about nonsense? Really, I thought a relative of mine would be more exciting."

"It's normally more so." I said, tugging at the trim on my spring coat. "My mother asked me to be on my best behaviour."

"As did mine but that doesn't mean I'll do as she says."

I openly gaped at him.

"You would go against your mother?"

"I have a higher ranking than she does." he said with a shrug. "She really can't stop me from having fun and I can't really get in trouble with you as my accomplice."

"If I get in trouble my mother, she'll make sure my great-grandchildren feel it.""She won't do that to you." he snorted.

"Want to bet?"

"You're on." He held out his hand to me and I shook it. "This is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship, Prince James."

* * *

><p><strong>Author stuff cont'd: And there you have it. It's going to be a bit slow at first but it'll pick up quickly. As I said at the top, I took out two chapters which just reiterated the previous ones. If I can think of some fillers before this one chapter that's important, I may add back a chapter but right now I'm at thirty (with prologue and epilogue).<strong>

**Thank you to all of the wonderful people who have added this to their alerts and favourites. And a thank you to Fyrebolt for the first review. Y'all are amazing.**

**Review?**


End file.
